The World Through a Fox's Eyes
by Shadow of the God Tree
Summary: Teaser Kagome is an illusion, something made to keep her own shadows at bay. Shippo and Kagome start another one and the secrets that are many hidden in kagome's illusion are revealed. KAGSESS
1. Some Rules to Follow Got It!

The world is often seen through one narrow road, what would happen if one suddenly saw that instead of one narrow road it is a wide avenue.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The world seemed to hide itself in the shadows as the night fast approached. Though she seemed at peace with her surroundings she could faintly here the soft mewling cries of the kitsune cub in his sleep. Letting a sound that was instinctive to female kitsunes when there cubs cried for them, she prepared for the child and stood at the edge of the water. Within seconds the kit was jumping into her arms.  
  
The water was warm in the hot spring and as she gently settled the cub on the ground near the edge of the pool and undressed him as the little kit remembered his mom doing for him a hundred times. He looked at Kagome and widened his eyes because there where she was he saw her hair lighten and darken making a brilliant shade of red. The kit sniffed the air and smelled for its mother, she smelled the same yet different, her scent was still jasmine and lily but there was, wildness, a youkai-ness to the scent. He looked at her and she smiled her smile brought her teeth into view the fangs much like Inuyasha's yet also smaller, daintier.  
  
"Do not be afraid my kit. This is me, the real Me.," said the soft and soothing voice of the young woman.  
  
"You think I am yours Kagome?" asked Shippo's uncertain voice.  
  
"Yes I consider you my kit. Is that alright Shippo?" the kitsune squealed in joy.  
  
Not wearing any clothes he splashed into the pool and swam to his new mother. He played with her and snuggled against her, he gave her a hard time when she gave him a bath.  
  
"Shippo it is time to go and for me to return to my illusions."  
  
"Mom may I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Of course you can when did you ever get the idea that you should not?" well before you never allowed me to take baths with you and I thought sleeping like that made you feel the same." He said in a small voice.  
  
"Shippo I was only like that because I was with Sango bathing and it is not the same with mortal women bathing with those not husband or young child. But when I sleep and when I bathe alone you are always welcome."  
  
Meanwhile this conversation was going on they had both got there clothes back on and the kitsune immediately ran up to it's surrogate mother and climbed into her shirt to hear the gentle rhythm of her beating heart. The little cub fell asleep as calm washed over him in the protection of his mother.  
  
Kagome made her way to camp and watched under the moonlight as the peaceful camp slept. Settling down in her sleeping bag the woman pulled her child closer and held him tightly to her, allowing a purr to come out of her throat.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The next morning  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
the next morning Inuyasha woke to find that the kitsune was nowhere insight and Kagome was still asleep. Jumping off his branch he moved swiftly to wake Kagome barely acknowledging the monk and the youkai exterminator as the set to breaking camp. He reached a hand out to shake Kagome's shoulder when they heard a small growl rise from her chest.  
  
Swiftly sitting up Kagome looked around for the threat that her son had growled at. Seeing Inuyasha in front of her she scrambled back arms protectively in front of her chest. Now that she was sitting up everyone noticed that she had a small lump in her shirt and that was where the growling had come from.  
  
"Oi Wench what have you got there? A wild animal sneak in, in the middle of the night?" he asked while laughing at his own joke.  
  
Neither Kagome nor the 'wild animal' was amused. Sango was looking between the two and sighed she new what was coming; she looked around camp and noticed that Shippo the young kitsune kit was nowhere to be found. Usually he liked to be here to cheer Kagome on and to antagonize Inuyasha more and watching him get slammed into the dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha if you do not stop right now I will say IT!"  
  
"Bitch! What is it with you anyway your all bitchy!"  
  
"Its called maternal instincts matched with PMS!"  
  
"Uh Kagome not to interrupt but what is pms?"  
  
"Miroku it means that it is just before that time of the month." Thinking silently to herself she corrected months.  
  
"Oi what did you mean by maternal instincts bitch?"  
  
"You do not alarm my son at any cost or you will be sat so many times that not a bone in your body will be distinguishable from the rest of them, fuckin' asshole" she added silently.  
  
The camp froze all looked to Kagome and stood for a few minutes before Sango tried to bring everyone back to normal.  
  
"Uh not to alarm anyone but where is Shippo?"  
  
"With his mother of course." Said Kagome as she cuddled the little bundle closer to herself.  
  
"But isn't her mother dead?"  
  
"do I look dead to you?" Kagome asked dangerously.  
  
"But your not his mother." Came the rash and really not good answer from Inuyasha.  
  
"You of course are aware that some pups in your case can have second mothers because theirs have died."  
  
"Yes but bitch that only happens with Youkai."  
  
'damn him for having a point.'  
  
"Well Inuyasha this is no different."  
  
Kagome made a rumbling in her throat awakening the kit that was so attached to her. His tail fell out of her shirt and then disappeared again after he sat up in a sitting position. He looked sleepy but very happy at the same time.  
  
"What's the matter mama?" he asked in the4 cute adorable way the only little ones can do.  
  
"I would like to inform you that unless Inuyasha goes after you first you are not to do anything to him. ( which to kitsunes meant that you can do something just not directly)"  
  
"But mama!" her response to his wining cry was a growl with a bark.  
  
"it is settled Inuyasha you will leave him alone unless he directly attacks you be it with words or physically."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"You have no other right to touch my kit!"  
  
they began traveling that day towards the shard that was detected out in the west.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi this is my first fic as Shadow of the God Tree and with Inuyasha. I hope you like this fic and please vote  
  
Pairings.  
  
Kag/ Sess or Kag/ Kouga 


	2. Thy Children Come

_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha's POV _____________________________________________________________________ Inuyasha watched suspiciously as Kagome seemed to have no problems keeping up with the fast pace he had set this morning when both the youkai exterminator and the Houshi were out of breath after stopping only a short while ago to ride Kilala. She had insisted on walking after the destruction of her bike only a few days ago in a battle. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome's POV _____________________________________________________________________ The day seemed sunny and warm, yet like a dark shadow something hung in the air. The little kit nuzzled against me and I smiled. The breeze blew my hair and I could not help but miss the long red hair that I had in my true form.  
  
Unknown to my companions I have said goodbye to my adoptive family several months ago. What is it that I have to go back for, I have my son and I have the life to lead here. The air is much cleaner and I am not restricted to my movements and where I go as I am there.  
  
I smelled something to the distance, the mewling of kits similar to that of Shippo's made me break out in a dead run when I smelled the fear and blood. Reaching them before Inuyasha even noticed I was gone I knelt down by the pups as I saw the dead adult kitsune's. I looked at them and they were three, they were maybe a year or two younger that Shippo and I felt as if my heart would break, when they looked at me with fear and uncertainty.  
  
"Little ones what happened?"  
  
"A bad demon came and killed our parents." The three looked at me with tears in their eyes and I knew that I could not abandon them.  
  
I smelled the air and recognized the smell of rotting flesh and noxious fumes, the scent of Naraku's miasma.  
  
"If you want I will be your mother, I will take care of you."  
  
The small kitsune's gathered around me and I smiled.  
  
"What is your name little one's?"  
  
"I'm Rikyo, but mama always called me Rik."  
  
"I'm Yokoshi, just call me Yoko." Said the only girl.  
  
"I'm Takatu, my mom called me Kat even though I'm not one." He said as he pounced on me playfully.  
  
"I would like you to meet your brother, Shippo, Shippo meet your new brothers and sister."  
  
I told them and almost immediately I saw them pounce on each other, playing as if they had known each other forever.  
  
"Come on kit's we have to go before we are caught."  
  
With that I picked up the three new kits and Shippo. I put Shippo and Yoko in my shirt, while putting Rik and Kat on my shoulders. When I noticed that they were looking every which way some what frightened I put them in my shirt to, thanking god that I have a sports bra on today instead of not while wearing the clothes from this era.  
  
I used my abilities like I have not since I had worn the illusion of being a human, to catch up with the group. When I found them they were being attacked by a demon in a small village.  
  
He was a handsome demon though I was loath to admit it. I saw why Inuyasha was being so over powered and without thinking I shouted,  
  
"Inuyasha he has two shards in his legs and one in his arm."  
  
"Where were you bitch?"  
  
Frustrated I let a little of my true personality and dined to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"What the hell you son of a bitch you are fucking fighting a demon whose balls are probably as big as yours and has tree shards in side him, so do not fucking harp on where I was."  
  
I guess I shocked him just a little too much when he along with Miroku and Sango all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I saw the demon look at me and then sound a retreat. I felt one of the kits crawl under my hair, looking down I saw that the three new ones were all looking at me with adoration for yelling at the male, I raised a hand to rub Shippo and felt his glee as he shook repressing his laughter.  
  
I looked to my companions and walked off in the direction of the shards, or more appropriately Kouga.  
  
"Well aren't you coming or are you just going to stay there for the rest of your life."  
  
"Where were you Kagome?"  
  
"I . . . I will tell you later Inuyasha."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Some Time Later ______________________________________________________________________  
The cliff we were walking on was wide but also had a great view of the river below. I felt the presence of approaching shikon shards. Before I could yell a warning I had been grabbed from behind the wolf demon from before.  
  
We jumped over the cliff and I screamed. I mean I had no control and I had no idea if this demon did either. What demon in there right mind would not be scared anyway.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" I yelled at the man who so uncaringly slung me over his shoulder.  
  
"Would you just stop screaming Bitch!"  
  
"My name contrary to inuyasha's belief is not Bitch though with all the times he says it you would think he does."  
  
"Then what is your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
We continued towards a place unknown to me and I sighed, suddenly remembering the kits that I had adopted I felt them all clinging close. I sighted in relief.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
this is my second chapter please would you review and also I need to know who you want pairings for.  
  
Kag/ Kouga or Kag/ Sess 


	3. The Illusion of Safety

I woke from my nap to realize that I was on a nest of fur. What was it that I was doing hear? Then it all came rushing back, the finding of my new kits and the kidnapping of the damn wolf. I looked over to the side where I heard a distressed shippo about to be eaten by wolves.  
  
I looked at the man who had kidnapped me and said clearly. "If even one hair on my kit's head is harmed I will never tell you a damn thing about the shards."  
  
His head shot up when he heard my words, a few grunts and growls later I had my eldest son curled up next to me. When he came close I growled a warning at him. He looked at me with shocked surprise.  
  
"What is your name and what are you?"  
  
"I am Kouga leader of the wolves in the western lands." (Bare with me.)  
  
"I require food, raw meat and some milk."  
  
"What makes you think I will feed you?"  
  
"The fact that you aren't going to." His expression turned puzzled. "You will only be feeding my kits."  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked again.  
  
"Because you arrogant piece of dung, I am not going to find you any shards what so ever until my kits are fed and satisfied, listen you have your pack and I have mine."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Minutes later I had the milk and raw meat I asked for. I gave a small bark that had every wolf in the immediate area looking at me. The three other kits I had with me crawled out of my shirt and sat politely on the ground in front of me. The wolves around us, be they animal or demon, looked on shocked. I gave the little ones the milk first and then gave some of the raw meat for Shippo. While they ate contently I looked at the surroundings that we were in.  
  
The cave was comfortable and kept lit though not brightly by candles. There were wolves everywhere and I saw that they were all going to sleep for the night. What was it about this that seemed so familiar even where I was sleeping the same spot seemed to make me feel as though this is right. When I saw that Kouga was bedding down next to me I scouted my already asleep pups and I closer to the edge of the bedding. I growled lowly at him telling him not to try anything.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning dawned bright and I felt that I had not gotten much sleep. I saw that the boys were still asleep but Yoko was awake and somewhat scared.  
  
"What's the matter Yoko?"  
  
"The wolves they drove us off our lands. We used to live here with other kitsunes but they ran us off."  
  
I held the urge to growl and tear. They had taken the land from my people. Wait since when were they my people I could have been from one of the tribes to the south or north maybe even the east. Who was I to claim these as my people?  
  
Three years ago I fell threw the well by accident. I have no memory from before them, my age is unknown the only thing I know about my past is that I was not mated. I have not truly gone all the way youkai since I landed on the other side of the well.  
  
I know I am a powerful youkai because of my power of illusion to be able to give the impression that I am human to even as powerful a youkai as Sesshomaru. Surprisingly the youkai has been on my mind since I first met him. I realized that I was developing a crush on him and so in desperation I tried to force myself to fall in love with Inuyasha. This was not good especially with Kikyo in the way.  
  
Broken out of my thoughts I saw that Kouga was awake he looked at me and I saw the way his eyes lit upon my form even in the darkened cave.  
  
"Don't even think about it." he stared at me and I almost smacked myself I was supposed to be human I should not have heard or seen anything that I just did.  
  
Later on to day we left the cave and I found out why he needed the shards. I felt sorry for him. Who could ignore their families needs especially when in the breeding season where the new pups were soon to arrive.  
  
Later when we went against those demons that had the shards Inuyasha met us. I felt the wind rise and unknowing what the new danger was I shielded the scents of my kits as well as them.  
  
When the winds had past there stood in all his now two armed glory, the fleeting thought of how it grew back so fast and how he was healed from the other wounds, stepped in between the battle of Kouga and Inuyasha.  
  
He was behind me before I could do anything and then I was picked up I was spending so much energy protecting the kits that I barely caught the end of what was most probably blackmail for the sword. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw his conflict, shard detector or father's sword. I sent a message with the last of the magic I could spare and brought along the wind a message for Kikyo to come to comfort to love the one I could not.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit with understanding when the breeze blew past him and traveled the lands. He looked into my eyes and I saw regret but determination, I knew he would not come for me until the shards were gathered and the shikon no tama was once again made whole.  
  
I nodded to him once before I slumped into unconsciousness, my last thought of keeping the illusion in place and protecting my kits.  
________________________________________________________________________  
What now, Kagome has been captured and her rescue could be a few years of waiting. Is this a good thing or bad.  
  
You yourself have to decide.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Or you could wait for the next chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry this is so short. 


	4. Deals of Mating

For those of you who did not understand that it was Sess. Who kidnapped Kagome than I am telling you it is Fluffy-Chan.  
  
Clue #1 - Now two armed glory. (For those who did not know fluffy lost his arm to Inuyasha while fighting for the testsuseiga)  
  
Clue #2 - Blackmail for the sword. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw his conflict, shard detector or father's sword. (Who else would really want Inuyasha's sword as badly as fluffy?)  
  
Clue #3 - (there is none.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke to find myself in a beautiful room. It was elegant and sophisticated, fit for the aristocracy of the youkai in feudal Japan.  
  
I panicked for a moment and then relaxed to feel all of my pups sleeping around me. They were so cute when they were this little.  
  
"I was not aware that you had mated."  
  
I swung around ready to face my enemy, the threat to my kits.  
  
"What makes you think that I was mated?"  
  
"Those are your kits are they not? Or did you raid a den?" his tone was mocking and yet at the same time politely curious.  
  
"They are from two different dens and their parents were killed by Naraku. But yes they are my kits."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"What do you think I am?"  
  
"Not human."  
  
"Correct, I only have memories starting tree years ago. I was wondering if you have anything on popular kitsunes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well judging by the amount of youkai I have managed to fool I think it would be rather obvious."  
  
"You are a demon?"  
  
"Of course I am, a kitsune to be exact."  
  
"Would you drop your masks?"  
  
At that moment allowed her full youkai features to be revealed. Her hair lengthened to become a brilliant red, reaching to the floor. Her eyes changed to a bright green, reminding Sesshomaru of the forest. Her body became more curvy and filled out in all the right places. Her lips became full and pouty becoming a crimson of fresh blood. On her face were markings two streaks, the same color as her lips, which teetered to a point before reaching her lips. Her lips became full and pouty becoming a crimson of fresh blood. On her forehead appeared a golden sun, contrasting greatly with her pale skin.  
  
Sesshomaru held his breath as what he had dimly sensed from the youkai became apparent. She was a beauty with the power to be a princess of a kitsune territory.  
  
The kits on the bed started to awaken and her attention diverted from him to the kits. She crooned softly to them soothing them in their nightmares. Idly wondering the thought of her doing that with their pups was startlingly clear.  
  
"Sesshomaru I have something to tell you, and I don't think your going to like it."  
  
"What is it wench?"  
  
"Uh I am going into heat next week so you might either want to leave the castle or stay as far away from me as possible."  
  
"What if I decide to take you as my mate."  
  
Kagome looked at him in confusion and disbelief. What would he want her for as a mate? He would in essence be gaining 4 pups.  
  
"Would you object to his arrangement?"  
  
"Would I get to keep my sons and daughter?"  
  
"Non of them would be my heir but yes they would be my adopted pups."  
  
"I do not object to the relationship."  
  
"Very well I will claim you the day before you go in heat."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is she going to be my new friend? Is she going to be my new mother? Is she?"  
  
"Well sess-chan I do believe that you already adopted on child."  
  
"Rin she is to be your mother."  
  
Walking cautiously up to the new youkai that was going to be her mother Rin sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Are you really going to be Rin's mother?"  
  
"Yes Rin." Her voice was musical, reminding the little girl of when she was little and she went to a fair with her mother. "These are going to be your new brothers and sisters. You don't mind do you Rin?"  
  
"Rin is very happy mama? I can call you mama can't I?"  
  
"Yes Rin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for not updating in a while but my mom took away the modem from the compter and so I cannot update.  
  
Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Tree Shadow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------ 


	5. Mating of Immortals

This takes place a week after the last chapter. THIS IS A LEMON! I WANT ALL WHO ARE TO YOUNG TO READ THESE TO UNDERSTAND THAT AL THAT HAPPENS IN THE CHAPTER IS THAT Sess and Kag MATE!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question brought Sesshomaru's head up abruptly. He was not expecting her to speak at a time like this.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you decide to choose me as mate? Why me out of all the Youkai in the world?"  
  
"You have power and strength and courage, despite the fact that you are a Kitsune."  
  
"For all you know Sesshomaru I could be of less power than one of my kits."  
  
"That is a possibility but the arura that shows around you when you get angry or protect your kits flares so that it equals mine. I chose you because you are a good mother to your kits, just as I anticipate you will be with my pups."  
  
"I was raised as a human for the last three years. I have human like emotions. I am no longer just youkai, can you will you except that?"  
  
"I already have, a week was enough to finalize my decision."  
  
With that Sess leaned down and kissed her lips, to him it was like brushing against silk, the taste of vanilla only hightened his delight, increasing his fever.  
  
I did not know what to do at first when he kissed me, his lips were like velvet over iron, soft and firm. I started to kiss him back sliding my tounge over his lips asking for entrance to his mouth.  
  
I did not expect her to return the kiss with as much passion as she did. She became the aggressor while I was rolled on my back. She broke the kiss and got up to straddle me. I felt her panting as she looked down at me with her green eyes a flame inside that danced, red, crimson, scarlet wanting.  
  
He looked at me his eyes were nearly glazed over with wanting, I yapped at him, a playful yet seductive sound, his response through me against the wall. I looked at him into his now blood red eyes a growl of possession rose from his throat. I knew what he wanted and a seductive smile rose to my lips as I opened the door. A fleeting thought came to my mind, I was greatful that we had travled to his summer estate where there were no servants and espessialy not kits.  
  
She ran from the room and I coaught her against the wall easily. I let my hot breath blow against her neck. With restraint I scraped my teeth against the junction between her throat and shoulder. She moaned and I new that this lusty vixen was mine and she would stay that way. I inhaled her scent, the beginnings of her heat were starting to bleed though her sent, with another whiff I realized that she was also very aroused. I smirked, she never stood a chance at resisting.  
  
I could feel myself succombing to instinct, he was here and he had won. I fought the urge to run knowing it was futile and I had no strength to resist this tender seduction.  
  
I picked her up and brought her back onto the bed. I looked into her eyes to see them darkening with growing passion. The moonlight from the window gently surrounded her and it took the breath from me, my vixen was beautiful a perfect mate.  
  
He placed his hand on the top of my kimono and he then traced is claws down, the sound of tearing cloth predominant in the air. When he was done he dragged the cloth to the side bearing my body for him to see. With courage I did not know I had I sat up keeping my eyes on his, he watched carefully making sure I would not run.  
  
I watched slowly coyly pull of what was left of her kimono and glance at me. she was daring me to take her to be the demon I was. I took off my clothes never taking my eyes off her. She blushed when the last of my clothes were mere heeps on the floor. I leapt at her and pinned her to the bed. She is mine. I growled at her and she growled back but as I let my tounge lick at the pert point of her breast she turned the growl to a moan.  
  
His hands pinned my arms above me and I struggled wanting to feel his skin as he felt mine. his head travled lower his eyes still locked on mine, he let his grip on my harms go and for a momenti did not move his hot breath over me the private place I had shown no male. His tounge flicked out to lick my arousal. I instantly lifted my hips to keep hiim there, completely forgetting that my hands were free.  
  
I licked her, no one else ever will, she is mine. rising abover her I leaned far enough away that she could move and growled my command. Upon hearing it she flipped herself onto her stomach mewling her desire. Her she looked over her shoulder looking at me her eyes pleading, I went back to her holding her hips and rubbing at her backside. Her eyes still looking into mine became half lidded. I smelled he arousal spike, getting sharper more clear. She spread her legs wise even as she rose them up on her knees. I posisioned myself and pushed into her. Her keening cry was a mix of pleasure and pain.  
  
He tore through my innocence and I felt oain as it melded into pleasure and I did not know which was which. I pushed back into him and put my head in my hands the effect was for him to push deeper. I cried my pleasure over and over. He ramed into me and pulled out just to once again push. I felt like my world was nowering to a point a pinnacle that was racing forward. With strength I did not know I possessed I pulled out of him and turned around. Again captureing in my heat.  
  
She turned over and flat on her back took me nback into the heat that I had buried my self in. she looked me in the eye and I bent my head down to lick at her neck alternating and nuzzleing, I was surprised to feel he doing the same. I increased the tempo pushing harder faster at her whipered pleas. With that we both went over the edge wathching as our world shattered and colors whorled to gether our teeth both closing down on our necks claiming the other as mate. We were both panting at its end.  
  
I closed my eyes at peace with myself for once and I knew I would be happy with him as my mate. Before falling to sleep I realized I was watching dreams go by. Dreams of his life as I now realized he was seeing mine.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello those who wanted updates. This is it! I hope you liked this chapter and if you don't to bad. I was encouraged to write a lemon for this story and so I have. I hope it's alright this is the very first that I have written. So if you could tell me if I should just give on this story and writing lemons all together just tell me. 


	6. Note Read or no updates

I am at indecision of what should happen next in this story and I can't figure what to do next so I am going to ask you.  
  
Choices so many choices!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1)The next chapter will have flashes of her memories before she went to the future.  
  
2)We will take a look at Sesshy's memories  
  
3)1+2  
  
4)Figure the evil being (Kik or Nar) kidnaps kits and Rin.0  
  
5)You think of idea and email it to me  
  
My E-mail Lupefantasee@aol.com  
  
Please vote I will be updating as soon as I get accurate feedback to please my readers. Take note that if someone has an extraordinary idea for the next chapter and even if I don't use it I will send them the next chapter early!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I will read all reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
